Loving You Is Hard To Do
by ryannoels18
Summary: Its hard falling in love, its even harder when the person you love is a sex addict.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_ This story popped up in my head and I just had to write it. So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and neither is the show because if it was there would be no Glee only Brittana and maybe some light Faberry.**

**Loving You is Hard Too Do**

**Prologue**

Brittany didn't know how it happened. She didn't know where or why or when. She couldn't tell you the specific time or day it happened. All she could tell you was that on that unforgettable but somehow unrecognizable day she fell in love. She fell in love with the most amazing person in the world.

Everything about her love was seemed perfect. Her lover was funny, smart, charismatic, and not to mention hung as hell. They were everything to each other and so much more. Brittany was sure that this was the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and she would even prove it to the people that said otherwise. In fact that was exactly what she did when she married her love.

But now she sat alone in their large house they were supposed to share with one another. A house they picked out together like a family even though it was just the two of them. This house was supposed to be the beginning of great beginnings between her and her love. This house, their home was going to be the breeding and nurturing grounds for their future children. The place they had birthday parties, backyard bar-b-que's, and opened present up on a crisp morning. It was the place they were going to grow old in sitting on the back porch reminiscing about their younger days. But that wouldn't happen.

Because now the home where both their dreams and wishes of a family and anything else was tainted. It was tainted by the dark secrets and lustful affairs her wife participated in. It was tainted by the many phone calls from mistresses and girlfriends she picked up only for them to hang out as soon as they figure it wasn't her wife. It was tainted from late nights at the job that always took place in a hotel or strip club. It was tainted by the numerous pairs of underwear she found thrown haphazardly around the house that didn't belong to her. Her home was tainted. Her dreams were tainted. This was no longer the home she stayed in with her happy wife, but the house she resided in with her adulterous lover.

But what were worse then her tainted home and love was her heart. Her heart that once belonged to a gorgeous and successful lawyer was bruised, battered, and scared by everything she was put through. She gave her strong and healthy heart to her love only to gain it back weak and struggling for life.

Her love was no longer the women who got off work early just because she was missing her wife. Or the women who brought home flowers and chocolates for her just because it was Tuesday or Saturday. She was no longer the women that spoiled her wife rotten even when money was tight.

No. Her love wasn't any of those things at least not anymore. Somewhere her Santana got lost and was replaced by one she couldn't even comprehend let alone get to know. The Santana she lived with now was the women who came home with a canvas of hickeys and love marks. The Santana she lived with constantly worked late although the hotel bills showed much more than her absence at her office. This Santana carried condoms in her suitcase and new cell phone for her 'work' calls. This Santana came home late at night smelling like sex and some women's perfume. This Santana always had singles in her wallet with the countless phone numbers residing besides them.

This wasn't her Santana; it just couldn't be.

It took her awhile to see the signs, but after so many calls and thongs found she couldn't stay blind anymore. She couldn't cry herself to sleep every night begging for her wife to just come home anymore. She couldn't act like she didn't hear the ladies in the neighborhood or at her job talk behind her backs. She wouldn't.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place the blame all on her wife's shoulders. She knew the signs of what was going on because she worked with people like this. She worked with all kind of addicts. She had study this in school. She had published papers and journals on addiction and addicts. She worked with people like this and watched as some overcame their addictions while others were destroyed by them.

It was at one of these meeting where she first laid eyes on her love. Who was then just a college student trying to make it through the day. She had slowly fallen in love with Santana Lopez, the sex addict.

A woman who had slowly captured her heart only to rip it in half years later.

**AN2:** **Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Years before:**_

"Yeah suck my fat cock babe" Santana moaned thrusting her hips in the waiting mouth. This wasn't the best blow job she ever received. The girl was sloppy, used too much tongue and her teeth kept nipping her swollen dick so she grabbed the girls head and fucked her mouth.

"Hey Lopez! Hurry up!" she heard her best friend slam on the door. They had came to this party strapped up and ready to fuck so she couldn't figure out why he was in such a rush to leave.

"Hold up!" she returned moving her hips faster. She was determined to cum and didn't care who the fuck was at the door for her. She grinned hearing chocking sounds come from the brunette girl at her waist. She guessed not all college girls knew how to deep throat.

"Mm yeah" She moaned feeling her release coming as the girl gripped her waist. She pushed her hips all the way in enjoying the girl's desperate muscles in the back of her throat. "Take it" she hissed as she came. She made sure she swallowed every drop of her cum and nothing less.

"Thanks babe" Santana smiled pulling her dick out. She quickly pulled up her pants and walked to the door.

"Call me" she heard the girl say trying to catch her breath. It was hard swallowing a ten inch pole of meat without being winded afterwards.

"Sure" Santana threw over her shoulder rolling her eyes as she exit the room. She wouldn't call her, let alone remember the girl who she spent the last ten minutes getting head from. The only thing she would remember would be her dick sliding in and out of her mouth.

"Bout damn time" Puck smirked seeing his best friend since middle school zip up his pants. If there was one thing he learned about Santana Lopez over their years of friendship was that the girl loved sex, and he did to, but Lopez took it to a new level.

When she had lost her virginity at the ripe age of twelve she was a new woman. He had seen the girl bed high school kids, parents, college students, and anyone else that fell for the girl's charms before they even let middle school.

Santana had probably seen more action and gotten more action then some porn stars.

"Well I was busy" the Latina smirked her eyes telling it all. They two laughed as the walked out the fraternity house all eyes on her. Everyone knew that when Santana Lopez came to a party then she was there for one and one thing only, sex.

She had a reputation around the college for being hung as hell, hard as rock, and always ready to fuck. Girl offered themselves to her wanting to experience the 'Lopez' as they called it. Guys hated her and some even admired her, but they all grabbed a hold of their girlfriends when she came by.

"One day it's going to fall off" Puck commented as the walked to their apartment.

"And if it does I'll just by a strap on and keep on fucking" Santana replied her eyes checking out the late nighters. She caught one on a bench across the street probably waiting for the bus. "Puck check it out" she said pointing at the red head.

"Jesus Lopez! Give it a rest" Puck sighed. To be honest he was beyond exhausted and all he wanted to do was go home and crash. He had to be up in five hours for football practice and didn't have the energy or desire to go around bed hopping with his best friend.

"Stop being a pussy" Santana said. "I'll be back" she added heading across the street. She didn't not what it was but when her dick felt something she had to follow, and this girl sitting in the low light of the street lamp was making her dick feel all kinds of things.

"I'm going home!" Puck yelled out only to get the finger. He rolled his eyes before making his way home knowing what was going to happen next.

Santana was going to go over there lay down some quick charm and lusty eyes and then have the girls wrapped around her legs in the bushes as they fucked. This happened every night and day whenever and he was starting to think the Latina had fucked every girl on campus already and if not she was starting to get close to it.

He made his way home saying hi to the people he knew as he passed by. He had gotten a full scholarship to college his senior year of high school even though his team hardly one any games. He thought college would be fun, and even knew so when he found out his best friend also got a full ride based on sports as well.

Their freshman year of college was eventful to say the least. The two quickly garnered a reputation for being party animals and man whores, but it was college and everybody was doing it. Now they were in their senior year and had stopped his heavy partying days and even got Santana to do so as well, but he couldn't put a stop to the girls bedding ways.

He entered their shared apartment smiling sadly when he saw the living room light on and a blonde mass of hair.

"Oh hey Noah" the girl said. Puck waved a sad look on his face. He didn't know why his best friend sought the need for a girlfriend especially since she spent more time cheating on her then she did with her.

"What are you doing up late Quinn?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch. Quinn Fabary was an honor student at their college and top of their class, but when it came to relationships she was dumb as a doornail.

She and Santana had been dating for two years and in that two years his best friend had fucked countless people and even had a couple of pregnancy scares with some that were defently not her girl friend.

He couldn't figure out why someone so beautiful and smart would date someone who could hardly keep it their pants for five minutes, but he wasn't one to judge.

Quinn was happy and in some form of way he knew Santana was too. The blonde was in love with his best friend and even though Santana cheated on her almost every day he knew she loved her as well, and maybe that's why Quinn stayed with her.

"Waiting for San" the blonde informed. "Wasn't she with you?" she asked looking at the door expecting for the raven haired girl to come in any second.

"She was" Puck nodded. "But she met up with some of the team and they decided to go out for drinks" he lied. He didn't want to tell her the real reason why Santana wasn't with him even though he thought she needed to know that her girlfriend the one she loved was out having sex with this girl she meet at a bus stop.

"Oh" Quinn nodded. HE sighed seeing the light dim in the girl's eyes as her face grew sad and forlorn. He didn't think he could keep on lying to the girl who had quickly consider as a sister.

For one he was running out of good excuses to tell the girl, and for two he just didn't want to do it anymore. Quinn didn't deserve to be cheated on, and he didn't think he could keep from telling her the truth any longer.

"Alright" Quinn nodded getting up. "Well I have a test tomorrow or today" she said looking at the time. "So I'll see you in the morning" she added kissing the dark skinned boy on the cheek.

"Night Q" Puck smiled watching the blonde disappear down the hall. He didn't understand how his best friend got away with her cheating especially since the blonde moved in six months ago.

He sighed getting up and walking to his bedroom. He knew that one day Santana would be caught and both of them would have a bigger mess on their hands.

_**Three hours later…**_

Santana quietly made her way inside her apartment trying to be as quiet and subtle as can be. She had spent the last two and half hours fucking that red head and then her roommate after that and she was tired.

She made her way to the bathroom stripping out her clothes and boxers and jumping in the shower. She had to wash the smell of sex off of her and wasn't willing to do that in the communal showers earlier.

After a quick shower she made her way out the bathroom and across the hall into her room in nothing but a towel. If she wanted to she could probably walk around naked seeing as it was late and she was positive everyone was asleep.

She smiled as she dried herself off looking at the familiar lump in her bed. She made her way to her side of the bed and climbed in not even bothering to put on any clothes. She preferred to sleep naked and didn't even own pajamas because of her preference.

"Mm" she moaned being greeted by the naked skin of her girlfriend. She had met Quinn in a psychology class sophomore year and had fallen in love with the blonde over time. The blonde was smoking hot, smart, funny, and not to mention a tiger in the sheets.

They started dating and that quickly grew into love and here she was two years later holding her girl in her arms.

"San?" Quinn whispered her voiced laced with sleep causing shivers to shoot down Santana's body. "Your back" she said opening her eyes to be met with soft brown ones.

"Yep" Santana nodded her hands massaging the blondes back. "Sorry, but you know how the guys get" she shrugged. Puck had sent her a text before he went to bed telling her his lie of the day so the Latina wouldn't look like an asshole.

"I know" Quinn nodded her hands resting on her girl's taut stomach. It was hard dating the college athlete especially Santana who played many of the divisional sports at school. She always had some kind of practice, meeting, or something to attend to that took away time from their relationship, but she wasn't going to complain. She knew what she got into when she signed up for this relationship.

"I missed you" she whispered kissing the Latina her hand traveling down the girl's waist and cupping her cock as the kissed went deeper. She had just gotten from home from a week on the road on away game for basketball.

"Yeah" Santana nodded her lips trailing down to kiss at the blonde's neck. "You miss my cock?" she questioned thrusting her hips in the girls hand.

"Yeah" Quinn moaned squeezing the Latinas shaft. When they first starting having sex (which was two days after their first date) she was kind of worried about the Latinas little or should she say big friend. The sheer size of the girls head was enough to worry her let alone the whole thing. But over the time they been together she had gotten used to it, and could now take the girl all the way in pussy, ass or mouth.

Santana Lopez was blessed with a huge dick. Even the doctor said so when he pulled her out of her mom. It wasn't a normal thing to have a ten inch long penis and for it to be five inches thick. It wasn't. Her grandma even said she was made for adult films when she was just a newborn.

So Santana was used to the resistance she felt when she was only halfway buried inside some girl, but like many inspirational messages said she just pushed on.

"Spread your legs" Santana said throwing the comforter off of them and onto the floor. She stroked her shaft till it was hard and ready to go its tips wet with cum as it stared down the wet pussy of her girlfriend.

When she sheath herself in it was like she was experience a high. A high she craved ever since she lost her v-card to high school sophomore Jessie Lynch. A high she hunted and stalked after every day.

She loved this feeling. The feeling of women's tight walls clenched on her dick. The feeling of there wet pussy surrounding her dick like a wet blanket. The feeling of their bodies responding to her as she moved deep inside them. The feeling of her bottomed out as she pumped her sack load of cum inside them. The feeling she craved like a kid did candy.

* * *

><p>"Non-stop" Puck muttered being waken by the loud moans and screams of pleasure from the room next to his. He didn't know how his friend got the energy to do so, but he admired and hated her for it.<p>

He reached over in his drawer pulling out his well worn ear plugs and placing them in his ear smiling when he was met with muted silence. He had learned their first year of college that if he ever wanted to get a decent amount of sleep then he was going to need some strong noise buds.

"Ah the times of a sex addict" he sighed before resting his head back on his pillow and falling back to sleep second's later.

**_AN__: _What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"God yes!" Puck heard as he walked through the apartment door. He sighed as he cautiously made his way to the living room not knowing what he was going to find. Their had been many times when he had walked into the area to find his best friend and some random girl going at it in a number or ways and positions.

"Jesus Christ Lopez!" he yelled seeing exactly what he feared the most. Some brunette with her legs spread up in the air as the Latina pumped her dick inside. "Get a fucking room!" he yelled.

"Sorry" Santana shrugged not even bothering to stop to the embarrassment and pleasure of the girl that was laid out below her.

"No your not" Puck sighed as he walked down the hall and in his room shutting the door. He loved Santana like a sister, but it was really starting to get hard to like her as a friend.

At first it was cool that she could pull just as many girls he could and even more, but as they were getting older the appeal of being a player was slowly starting to wan. Unlike Santana he wasn't okay with just being Puck the manwhore, slut, or whatever else people called him behind his back.

He wanted to change and knew Santana needed to change. He didn't realize what was going on until he was at the local clinic for his physical. That's when various pamphlets and flyers caught his attention.

He didn't want to believe it, but the louder the screams were getting he had no choice. His best friend was a sex addict, and as a best friend he had to do something about it. The signs spoke for it and he could no longer ignore that Latina behavior like it was some natural occurrence in everyone's life.

It wasn't natural for Santana to constantly bring home girls to have sex with. It wasn't natural for her to skip some classes or practices to do so either. It wasn't natural that she was a VIP member on five porn sites. It wasn't natural that when he looked underneath her bed he found stacks and stacks of magazine, and not of the fashion variety.

And it was definitley not natural to constantly cheat on the girl you say you love while she's at class on a daily basis.

So as friend it was his duty to help Santana and even himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Out in the living room…<strong>

"God that was good" the brunette complimented with a lazy smile. Santana smirked pulling out the girl and rolling off the couch. Oh course it was good she was the one having sex. Santana Lopez didn't have bad sex…ever.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked sitting up. She didn't expect this to happen when she was getting up this morning. She thought it would be just another boring day on campus, but this was a pleasant surprise. If she knew asking the Latina for directions was going to end up her then she would have done it way before. Wait till her roommate heard that she had sex with the one and only Santana 'Womeneater' Lopez.

"To take a shower and then go to class" Santana said not even bothering to look at the girl as she pulled up her boxers. "I'll call you" she smiled although anyone who really knew her would tell you it was beyond fake. She never called any of the girls she had relations with and it wouldn't be any different this time.

"Oh" the girl sighed. "I guess I'll go" she added getting up and gathering her clothes. She wasn't naïve to believe that she would get a call, but if she was honest to herself she was hoping for one. She may have not known the Latina but after today she wanted to get to known the girl a little bit more.

"Yeah" Santana nodded heading down the hall and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower seeing that she had about an hour to be across campus and in the lecture hall for her afternoon class. She got dressed in simple dark jeans and a white t-shirt to exhausted to really get dressed after her morning workout. She smiled knowing she looked good in whatever she wore whether designer jeans or sweat pants.

"You can come out now" she smirked walking into her best friend's room. She had quickly done a run through in the living room and anywhere else she had the girl making sure no evidence was left out. She didn't want to have to explain why there was a black thong on the lamp shield that was obvious not her girlfriends.

"Your guests leave?" Puck questioned sitting up on his bed. "Well that's good seeing as Quinn's class should be over any minute now" he added with a scowl when the Latina nodded cockily at him.

"Don't start this shit again" Santana sighed rolling her eyes. "What I do is my business" she added.

"It's my business when you do that shit in our living room" Puck growled. They shared an apartment so whatever she did in her room was her business, but when she brought her conquest outside her room than it quickly became his business. "You can't keep doing this Santana!" he yelled.

"Can't keep doing what?" she asked playing dumb. They had argued over her sleeping habits for months now and she was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. What she did is what she did and nobody was going to tell her what to do.

"You can't keep cheating on your girlfriend" he replied seeing the Latinas tactic that she had been steadily using since they started to have this argument. "San you can't even walk across campus without seeing a girl you have fucked or without fucking them".

""No, I don't want to walk across campus without fucking a girl" Santana smirked. Having sex with her choice and she was tired of hearing the same old shit come out of his mouth. Puck was one to talk about her sleeping habits since he also had a habit of sleeping around.

"Damn it Santana you're a sex addict!" Puck screamed in frustration quieting the raven haired girl. He hadn't told her about his theory over the months only that she needed to stop but he had reached his breaking point.

"What?" Santana questioned her brow furrowed in confusion. She wasn't ignorant she had heard of sex addicts before and even though she loved sex she knew she wasn't a sex addict. She was just a young girl enjoying the abundance of ladies at her disposal while she still could.

"You have a problem San, and I'm trying to help you out" Puck sighed. "I can't keep on lying to Quinn when you're out fucking some random girl, and I won't" he added arms folded in determination. The blonde didn't deserve to be cheated on and he wasn't about to let it happen anymore. They both were hurting the girl whether they wanted to realize it or not.

"What happens between me and Quinn is my business" Santana replied just as determined. "When the hell did you start caring anyway?" She questioned. Puck had never said anything about who she fucked and he even encouraged it when she started dating Quinn.

"When you stopped" Puck said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana asked in confusion.

"It means you have gotten lazy" the Jewish boy said. "You no longer hide the fact that you sleep around on your girlfriend. Your always checking girls out and even getting their numbers in front of Quinn, and if I didn't remind you to clean up the living room Quinn would have been found out about your conquests" he added.

"Well what do you want?" Santana questioned. "Do you want me to say thank you? What about a cookie?"

"No Santana" Puck sighed. "I want this to stop" he said grabbing the flyers. "You're a sex addict and if you don't stop your going to lose Quinn" he said holding them out for her to take.

"I'm not an addict Puck, and if you say it again I'm going to kick your ass" the Latina growled knocking the flyers out of the footballer's hand. She didn't have a problem, and nothing was wrong with her and she was definitley not an addict.

"I'm warning you Santana" Puck growled.

"What are you warning me about Puck?" Santana asked. "There is nothing wrong with me" she hissed.

"Fine, but answer me this" the Jewish boy said walking closer to the Latina. "How many times have you had sex today?" he asked.

"That's not important" Santana dismiss rolling her eyes.

"Come on Santana answer me" Puck pushed. "How many times have you had sex today? How many times have you thought about it? How many times have you masturbated today? How many girls' numbers did you get just so you can have sex? How many times have you cheated on Quinn when you're supposed to love her?" he added picking up a flyer and holding it out to her.

"That's none of your business" the Latina said knocking the mocking pamphlet out of his hand again and walking towards the bedroom door.

"You don't even know do you?" Puck said staring at the raven haired girls retreating back.

"Shut up Puck" Santana growled before walking out the room slamming the door behind her. She walked down the hall her eyes blazing in fury. She wasn't a sex addict, and just because she loved sex didn't mean she was.

"Do you?"

**_AN:_ What do you guys think? Sorry about the long wait to update, but I'm working on college applications.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys didn't know Naya Rivera is up for "Because Your Hot" award of NEWNOWNEXT AWARDS so go to and vote for her.**

**AN: Here you girls go and I hope you like!**

**Chapter 4**

Quinn Fabray was happy for the first time in her life. She had the greatest friends, the best grades, and the best girlfriend in the whole wide world.

She never thought that she of all people would get the chance to date the one and only Santana Lopez. The girl had quickly gained a reputation of being able to get any girl she wanted and often did without a second thought. That's why she was so hesitant to even talk to the Latina let alone go out on her date with her.

She didn't need anyone to tell her how she was different from Santana's usual girlfriends. For one she could read, two, she actually went to college for education purposes instead to party, for three, she wasn't a sorority sister or a cheerleader.

She was just a simple blonde with overbearing parents from a small town where most of the people she went to high school with were now working in the local factory or as a mechanic.

All those people who said that she wasn't Santana's type were wrong. She and Santana had been dating for two year about to be three. So obviously those people who said that Santana was using her and their relationship would hardly last a week were wrong. Desperately wrong.

She knew that Santana was the one. The one she would have kids with and raise them in their perfect suburban home with a dog name Max. The one she would grow up with and reminisce about their younger days as they spoilt their grandchildren.

Not ever her super religious parents could change her mind. That's why when they threaten to cut her off if she continued to date Santana she did so. She did it without batting an eyelash, because to her Santana was worth it.

Besides her dad was to busy at work to take a notice at her and her Mom was usually to drunk too even take care of herself let alone her only daughter. So it wasn't that much a stretch if they cut her off.

Of course her parents would always be her parents, but they were never much more than that. Plus she had gotten a full ride to college so she wasn't worried about paying for school or food.

She did all those things because she loved Santana and she knew the Latina loved her. So she gave up her family for the love her life.

Or what she thought was the love of her life.

She skipped her morning class wanting to surprise to her girlfriend. It was their two year and six month anniversary and though that didn't seem kind of crazy to celebrate she still wanted to.

Santana was always busy going to classes and studying at night that it was often rare that they got to spend a day let alone six hours together without her having to run off to class or to the library.

It was hard being a college student and still keeps up a steady loving relationship all the while keeping up your grades. So she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic dinner.

Of course it was kind of early, but she wanted to make Santana's favorite dishes and that involved a couple of hours of prep-work if she wanted it to come out right or at least edible.

Another thing that changes about her that she was more of domestic person. Sure she wasn't a hard party animal that loved to get drunk and make out with every person she came across of, but she still loved the occasional get together. Especially when she was finally able to stretch her wings in college instead of being confine to the chaperone parties her church used to throw.

Now she loved to stay at home and cook and was practically glued to the food channel wanting to make the most delicious food for Santana. She wanted to be the best wife for the girl and though Santana was rarely home to try her recipes she still wanted to be sure that if she was that it would be the best thing she ever put in her mouth.

Except her.

One of the most noticeable changes Santana had caused was her sex life. Growing up in a religious household she always thought she could only have sex one way and one way only.

Her parents had always told her to save herself for the right person, but that was hard when everyone around her was either doing or talking about sex, but she stayed true. She didn't have sex until the night of her high school prom.

Though it was her first time it wasn't very special. The guy was nice enough to rent a hotel instead of lowering the seats in his car like some guys she knew did. He even bought champagne and promised not to hurt her, but it was still not that great.

For one, the boy had climax after a minute of them being 'together', and had left her wet and yearning for something to happen. She thought that he would at least catch his breath and then they would do it again hopefully for longer, but she was sadly mistaken. He had fallen asleep and didn't wake up till four hours later, and she was already ten minutes late for her curfew.

Not only was that one of the worst sexual experiences she also got grounded for a month straight thanks to her missing her curfew.

Though that was her first time at sex it wasn't her last. Once she got into college she started to experiment in learned things about her body that she never thought could do or feel.

But she had never felt anything like Santana Lopez.

She had heard about the girls extra appendage and how it could dull out the most pleasure anyone could ever feel in their lives. She was of course skeptical until she actually got to feel what Santana and her very large friend could do.

After there first time it wasn't long until they had their second time. In fact it was only a couple of minutes after there first time, and they made sure to keep it. Whenever they could they had sex and Quinn loved every second of it.

Santana had changed everything about her and she loved every single second of her life, and had never regretted anything. Until now.

Now she stood in front of one of her closest friend's bedroom door listening to him and her girlfriend arguing about being a sex addict.

At first she thought that they were talking about Puck because he did have a habit for sleeping with a lot of girls. She desperately wanted them to talking about Puck or at least someone they knew.

But they weren't.

They were talking, no, yelling about Santana being a sex addict and sleeping with girl after girl. They were yelling about Santana constantly cheating on her.

She felt sick. Her stomach dropped and before she knew it she was in their bathroom throwing up what was left of her breakfast.

"Oh god" she gasped trying not to sob. Santana was supposed to be her one. The one she would grow old with. The one she would have kids with and raise them in the perfect suburban home with a dog name Max.

"Oh god" she cried finally giving in and letting the sobs wrack her body. Their perfect life was quickly changing. There was no perfect house or family. Santana had cheated on her, and from what she heard it wasn't the first time.

Her hands gripped tightly around the porcelain ring as she desperately tried to hold on to something in her life.

She didn't know how long she sat and cried her eyes, but she knew it couldn't be for that long because Santana had walked out Pucks room slamming the door behind her. She was obviously pissed, but she didn't care.

She had to know. She had to know if everything they had was a lie. Some façade the Latina used just to have a warm body to come home to. She needed to know if the love of her life cheated on her. She needed to know if the love of her life cheated on her more than once. She needs to know if the love of her didn't love her at all.

"Do you?" She asked.

**AN: Tell me what you think? Remember more reviews equal more updates.**

**I know some of you are worried about this being Quintana story, but trust me its not. This is just the beginning and I promise that Brittana is endgame. I just don't know if it's going to be a good end or a bad one.**


End file.
